Wanna Hear A Secret?
by Just-Absolutely-Super
Summary: Lucy's drunk and has a secret to share. Natsu is all ears. [NaLu Week Day Four: Secrets]


**AN:** So I meant to do Day 3, but I went out of town yesterday and didn't have any time to write it. (*coughcough* and i was lazy *coughcoughhack*) Also, I didn't even mean to do Day 4 but the idea just came to me (like the _rest_ of this week's prompts), so I quickly wrote it down.

Hope you all enjoy! And a happy 4th of July to all my American readers! God bless America!

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own FT.

* * *

"Hey… Hey!" came the bubbly, giggly voice of a drunk Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu didn't bother to hide the exasperated groan as he stared into her glazed brown eyes.

Ever since he found his partner chugging down bottles of beer with Cana, he knew it wouldn't be a good night. Well, at least not a good night for _him_. Because if Lucy was drinking then that meant he'd have to babysit her. And it _had_ to be him because the second a drunk Lucy sees Natsu in her peripheral vision, she runs to his side and latches onto him; not wanting to be near anyone else. Then she would proceed to do silly things that only a drunk Lucy could do.

And while Natsu wouldn't mind seeing Lucy do silly things while piss drunk, the fact that she was so _weird_ when she was around him put him off. She was supposed to be the sensible one who freaked out if he even so much as put his arm around her, not this…this…bouncy, blonde _flirt_ who liked to pretend she was a cat and hang off his arm.

He's not used to her being this way, and for reasons he never understood, it freaked him out.

" _Heeeeeeeeeeey,_ " came Lucy's voice again, this time her tone taking on a whiny approach. Natsu decided to grit his teeth and prepare to either purr or give a piggyback ride.

"Yeah, Lucy?" he asked warily.

The drunk blonde giggled as she batted her eyes up at him, "Wanna hear a secret?"

This caught the fire mage's attention and he couldn't help the maniacal grin form on his face. Even though he thought drunk people were annoying and kinda stupid, he _did_ enjoy how honest they were. Especially since they wouldn't remember anything the night before, _including_ all the delicious dirt they spilled to the pink haired prankster himself. Gray's _still_ doing his laundry after the really embarrassing secret he told Natsu years ago when they were fourteen and the ice mage indulged in alcohol for the first time; Natsu declaring he wouldn't say anything unless his rival did whatever he told him to do. Sometimes it was good to have that kind of power over people's head.

"A secret? Yeah, yeah, I wanna hear," he said excitedly, turning around on the barstool he was sitting on to face her fully.

Lucy bounced up and down on her own barstool, the flush on her cheeks glowing redder as her eyes lit up.

"Yay! Okay! Okay, come closer," she commanded, waving her hand frantically. Whatever she wanted to tell him, it was probably going to be _good_. Or, at least as good as an intoxicated Lucy thought it'd be considering the girl found entertainment in laughing at Gajeel for five minutes straight just because she thought his face was funny looking. Okay, maybe that was _one_ good thing about Lucy being inebriated: the fact that she could insult people in the bubbliest way possible. He thought it was hilarious.

Natsu leaned closer to her, anticipating what kind of juicy secret she'd tell him. Would it be gossip, or would she tell him an embarrassing story about herself? He liked to think he knew everything about her—embarrassing secrets and all—but considering how damn _private_ the girl could be, Natsu knew she was keeping the juicier stuff from him due to the high possibility he'd laugh at her or spread it around to the other guild members. And, admittedly, he probably would; but most likely he'd save it later for blackmail like with all the other secrets he keeps locked up for rainy days.

Huh, maybe _this_ is why Zeref considered him his most evil demon…

" _No!_ Come closer!" Lucy pouted, waving her hand again (he held back a chuckle at how, well, _cute_ she looked at this moment). Natsu complied, scooting the stool closer to hers instead of leaning forward.

" _Closer_!"

Once again, he leaned forward. Surely now he'd hear this secret.

" _Cloooooserrr_!" she whined.

Natsu huffed, rolling his eyes and leaning as close as he possibly could. By this point, the two were nose-to-nose, Natsu's dark hazel eyes staring into Lucy's own brown ones. He fought to hold back the blush threatening to appear on his cheeks, the task becoming hard when his gaze would flit back and forth to Lucy's plump lips.

 _No, bad Natsu! Don't be thinking about Lucy and her lips while she's drunk off her ass!_ Natsu scolded himself. Whatever Lucy was going to tell him better be damn good if he had to suffer through this embarrassment.

"Close enough?" he muttered, still fighting to keep the heat away from his face.

"Perfect!" she smiled, not bothered at all by how his nose was smashing into hers with the new position.

"Alright, so out with it! What's the secret you want to tell me?" Natsu said, his patience growing thin.

"Right, the secret," she said, taking a deep breath and looking around to make sure nobody was listening in on them, "Whatever I tell you, you must _not_ tell Natsu Dragneel. Okay?"

Natsu raised his eyebrows. He wasn't expecting this. A secret she couldn't even tell _him_? Then it _must_ be good! And the girl didn't even realize that the boy in front of her was the same one she didn't want to know her embarrassing secret? Man, alcohol may mess with the mind and make people do weird things, but right now Natsu was thanking it for this opportunity!

Natsu gave an evil laugh (something the poor blonde wasn't able to pick up on due to her current state), "Oh, don't worry, Lucy. Natsu will _never know_."

Yes, Zeref Dragneel created a monster _indeed_.

"Great," Lucy said happily before once again taking another deep breath in preparation for her confession, "I…"

Natsu was bouncing in his seat again as he waited for her to _out with it already!_ "You…?"

"I think…"

" _Come on,_ Lucy, just tell me already!"

"I think… That Natsu's really, really, _really_ cute!" she said, suddenly squealing at her own confession as her whole face became red with a blush and she moved back to hide her hands with her face.

Natsu was silent as he let Lucy's "secret" sink in. He blinked once…twice…three times.

 _Wait…what?_

"You…you think I—I mean, Natsu is… _cute_?"

Oh fuck, did his voice just come out as a _squeak_?! Thank whoever is listening that Gray and Gajeel had already left the guild a while ago. They'd laugh at his pathetic ass for _days_!

Hands still covering her face, Lucy nodded. She peaked at him through her fingers to look at him, causing Natsu to cover his own face with his scarf because _damn it all if she wasn't so damn adorable and able to make him feel this stupid fluttery feeling like some kind of stupid-ass pansy…_

"Remember," Lucy cut off his thoughts, her voice coming out as an exaggerated whisper, "you can't tell Natsu! It's our little secret."

With that, she made a loud, slurred "shushing" sound with her pointer finger over her lips before giggling like a loon. Then—much to Natsu's surprise—her body finally caved and she fell over on top of him, snoring softly. Lucy Heartfilia had just passed out.

Natsu's eyes widened comically as he yelped and tried to steady his now sleeping friend. Well, this took a turn he never expected: Lucy drinking herself to the point where not only did she not recognize him, but revealed that she thought he was cute before falling asleep on him.

God, that was _just like her_ to do that to him!

Despite the thought, Natsu couldn't help but laugh, a big smile on his face as he looked down at the sleeping girl. He adjusted their position to where Lucy was now curled up and resting on his lap. Watching as she snuggled up to him, he petted her hair before breathing out a sigh.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."


End file.
